Alfred Pennyworth
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Wayne Manor |family= |status= Alive |actor= Jeremy Irons |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (unreleased) }} Alfred Pennyworth is the butler and friend of Bruce Wayne. Alfred has served with the Wayne family since before Bruce was born. After Bruce was left orphaned from the murder of both of his parents when he was a boy, Alfred watched over him as a parental figure, watching him grow and mature, assisting him in his quest to become Batman. Biography Alfred was born in England, in the middle of the 20th century. At some point, he moved to the United States of America, and came to be the butler to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, billionaires from Gotham City. Sometime later, they had their only child, Bruce, whom Alfred would come to mentor. In 1981, the Waynes were murdered by a mugger, whilst taking Bruce to see a showing of "The Mark of Zorro" at the Aragon Theater. Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to Bruce. The young boy's anger at the death of his parents and the blame he placed on himself was apparent to see, and he proclaimed that he would rid Gotham of the criminal and the corrupt, and asked Alfred for his help. Bruce would stay true to his word, eventually becoming the vigilante "Batman" as an adult. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' At some point after the Kryptonian alien invasion, Alfred vehemently protests Bruce's decision to initiate a strike against Superman, sensing it wouldn't go well for the vigilante, even going so far as to call it "suicide". Abilities While Alfred may have no superhuman powers or abilities (much like Bruce himself), he is extraordinarily competent in all of the fields necessary to help maintain Batman's life - from ordinary housekeeping and cooking, to mechanical maintenance and computer operation. He also proved to be a competent medic, and lab assistant. Alfred's background in intelligence also makes him a skilled analyst, investigator, and spy. Alfred is quite observant, trying to convince Bruce that Superman is not their enemy. He has operated as Batman's computer operator, communications officer, mission specialist, and personal doctor and surgeon. Personality A traditional English butler, Alfred always keeps a stiff upper lip, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's secret identity. No matter what the situation, Alfred always responds with resolve, equanimity, and good humor. Though he and Bruce do occasionally quarrel, Alfred's loyalty remains absolute. Partially this could be explained by his continued loyalty to Thomas Wayne, and a traditional sense of duty to one's master. At the same time, Alfred finds ways to express his pride in Bruce, and his belief in the cause he is fighting for as the fearsome vigilante "Batman". Behind the Scenes Before Irons was cast, former James Bond actor Timothy Dalton was rumored to be in talks for the role of Alfred. External Links *Alfred Pennyworth at the Batman Wiki. * Alfred Pennyworth at the Batman Anthology Wiki. * Alfred Pennyworth at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. Category:Humans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters